premierleaguefandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Shearer
English |Row 3 title = Position |Row 3 info = Forward (FW) |Row 4 title = Premier League seasons |Row 4 info = 1992/1993 to 2005/2006 |Row 5 title = Premier League teams |Row 5 info = Blackburn Rovers Newcastle United |Row 6 title = Titles |Row 6 info = 1994/1995 (with Blackburn Rovers)}} Alan Shearer OBE, DL (/ˈʃɪərər/; born 13 August 1970) is an English retired footballer. He played as a striker in the top level of English league football for Southampton, Blackburn Rovers, Newcastle United and for the England national team. He was widely regarded as one of the world's best strikers, being both Newcastle's and the Premier League's record goalscorer. Since retiring as a player in 2006, Shearer has worked as a television pundit for the BBC. In 2009, he briefly left his BBC role to become Newcastle United's manager in the last eight games of their 2008–09 season, in an unsuccessful attempt to save them from relegation. A native of Newcastle upon Tyne, Shearer made his professional debut with English top-flight club Southampton in 1988, scoring a hat-trick in the process. During several years on the south coast, he became known for his classic style of play, strength and goalscoring ability; he soon received an international call-up along with a transfer to Blackburn Rovers in 1992. Shearer established himself as a player at the Lancashire club; he became a regular in the England squad, and his 34-goal tally helped Blackburn secure the Premier League title in 1994–95. He was named Football Writers' Association Player of the Year in 1994 and won the PFA Player of the Year award in 1995. The 1995–96 season saw Shearer make his first Champions League appearances and finish as the top scorer in the Premier League with 31 goals. He was also top scorer at UEFA Euro 1996 with England, scoring five goals, and in the 1996–97 Premier League, with 25 goals. In 1996, he was third in the FIFA World Player of the Year awards. Shearer scored 283 league goals in his career, including a record 260 in the Premier League (of which 58 were penalties) with a record 11 Premier League hat-tricks, and a total of 422 in all competitions including international at all levels.2source needed Shearer has amassed a goals to game ratio of 0.667 throughout his career at every level. A world record £15 million transfer to his boyhood heroes, Newcastle United, followed the Euro '96 tournament, and Shearer spent the remainder of his career with the club. Shearer helped his team to runners-up finishes in the Premier League and FA Cup with Newcastle, and won a second PFA Player of the Year award. After being named England's captain in 1996 and Newcastle's captain in 1999, he retired from international football following UEFA Euro 2000, having amassed 63 appearances and 30 goals for his country. In 2004 Shearer was named in the FIFA 100 list of the world's greatest living players as part of FIFA's 100th anniversary celebration. As well as his media work, he has raised substantial amounts of money for various national and local charities, both within and outside of sports. Shearer is an Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE), a Deputy Lieutenant of Northumberland, a Freeman of Newcastle upon Tyne and an honorary Doctor of Civil Law of Northumbria and Newcastle Universities. Goals See List of Alan Shearer goals Category:Players Category:Blackburn Rovers players Category:Newcastle United players Category:Premier League winning players Category:Captains in 1999/2000 season Category:Captains in 2000/2001 season Category:Captains in 2001/2002 season Category:Captains in 2002/2003 season Category:Captains in 2003/2004 season Category:Captains in 2004/2005 season Category:Captains in 2005/2006 season Category:Managers in 2008/2009 season